


All Work And No Play

by crediniaeth



Series: Wholocktuary [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows that his fascination with the sciences stems from watching Mummy at her workstation. Each movement, each compound she makes as precise as any doctor with a delicate instrument.</p><p>He knows his father is a Doctor as well, but he holds no degree. No surgery office. No residence at all - save a blue box that's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crossover devised on Tumblr from [this image](http://lizznotliz.tumblr.com/post/943803287/zombres-fyeahsherlock-magnuscharm-the).

Sherlock knows that his fascination with the sciences stems from watching Mummy at her workstation. Each movement, each compound she makes as precise as any doctor with a delicate instrument. She herself carrying on her own father's work, of caring for and protecting the Abnormals that live on this planet.

He knows his father is a Doctor as well, but he holds no degree. No surgery office. No residence at all - save a blue box that's impossible.

He thought as a child that if he was smart enough, that he could somehow be like his father. Share that same knowledge that all Time Lords are gifted with.

His human brain and his single heart always stopped him from achieving this goal.

But this didn't stop him from trying.

—

Mummy left London to form the Sanctuary Network when Sherlock entered the world of Oxbridge. Mycroft, by then, was at Oxford sitting his PPE, and could look after his younger half-brother, but all Sherlock cared about was being better than him.

Better than everyone.

Being at the same level as Mummy and the Doctor.

So he studied. He forwent any friendships that could impede his goal.

He wouldn't consider this a setback, but Helen would.

The Doctor would as well.

—

He met Ashley once, when Mummy sent her to the London Sanctuary to collect readings from an Abnormal whose mate was being held at Old City.

For the planet's protection, so he was told.

Ashley Magnus was rebellious. Flirty. Strong willed. She laughed at him while walking off in a blaze of black leather and blonde hair.

Filed under _Personal Information: Relevant_ in the recesses of Sherlock's mind: _Ashley and I have the same eyes._

—

Sherlock was staring down the sight of John's Browning, staring down Moriarty and his smug little face when a gust of wind began to blow through the enclosed swimming pool.

Before him, a blue box materializes. The lights of the TARDIS pulsate with her landing sequence, casting an otherworldly glow around the pool, and slightly illuminating the assassins-in-wait with their gun sights set on Sherlock and John.

The doors to the TARDIS open in front of him, revealing the Doctor, as well as two other companions standing by the TARDIS console.

"Ah, Sherlock! Is this a bad time?"

A quick look over to John.

"No, not at all, Father."

Sherlock reaches for John and throws him toward the open door and quickly follows suit. He can hear gunfire and Moriarty's frustrated screams as the TARDIS door closes behind them.

Locking the door, Sherlock turns and leans against the door, closing his eyes in a split-second moment of relief.

The Doctor smiles.

"Um, excuse me? Did you say 'father'?"

"Yeah! What gives, Doctor? Is this another one of River's spoilers?"

The Doctor laughs. "You wouldn't find him on any page in River's diary, Amy."

He turns to John. "Yes, he said 'father'. That's my flesh and blood right there. One heart notwithstanding."

"One… heart."

This time, John really does faint.

And Sherlock is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up.


End file.
